Derailed Rewrite
by RDJLover1
Summary: My second story. What if Reid had gotten shot on the train. Please read, review and share with your friends
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Most of the chapters with involve more of the team's thoughts and what their doing. Once in awhile I'll have someone say something. No one's really talking until later chapters. No idea how long this will be. Enjoy

* * *

When Bryar turned his back, Reid took his opportunity to get gun. He grabbed for gun and struggled to get it from the disturbed man's hands.

When the gun was finally solely in Reid's hands, a gunshot rang out.

For a moment everyone on the train was confused, from where the shot came from since the supposed 'technician' had it in his hands and didn't have his finger on the trigger.

Reid was confused as well, but when he went to pocket the gun, he felt a strong sting of pain in his shoulder.

He looked down at his shoulder and noticed the blood that was soaking through his shirt.

Gideon then came into train and took one look at the younger agent who was bleeding from his shoulder.

Reid looked over at Gideon in horror and confusion.

Gideon made a hasty retreat over to Reid and gently eased him onto the floor so that he could work on stopping the bleeding coming from Reid's shoulder.

Just Bryar stood from the seat that he fell in and pulled out the second gun he had in the back of his pants and aimed it at Gideon.

Gideon then took out his gun and slowly passed it over to Elle, who next to him.

Gideon then continued to apply pressure to Reid's shoulder, knowing that Elle securely had the gun.

Before Bryar could do anything, another shot rang out thought the train.

Byrar fell back into the seat as a bullet tore through his stomach.

Everyone the train looked at Elle who still had the gun focused on Bryar in case he managed to get up again.

Gideon to looked at Elle for a brief moment then returned his attention back to Reid.

The rest of the team then ran on to the train to see the chaos that had pursued in between the last two gunshots.

Morgan took one look at Gideon and Reid, then took out his phone and got off the train to call for the medics.

Hotch noticed Elle was still cuffed to the seat and went over to her to uncuff and get her off the train.

Once uncuffed, Elle refused to leave Reid's side. She sat down on the floor next to him and talked to him soothingly and tried to comfort him. Hoping that he would focus on her voice and not gunshot wound in his shoulder.

JJ went and helped the other passengers with Dr. Deaton, while she watched Elle and Gideon try to help Reid.

Reid was aware of what was going on around him. He was aware of Elle talking to him and trying to distract him from Gideon, who was applying pressure to his shoulder.

He knew the medics wouldn't be here for maybe another twenty to thirty minutes. After that the same amount of time would have passed before reaching the nearest hospital. If the last five minutes felt like a ten years, what would the next hour feel like.

Ten minutes passed and Elle was still talking, Gideon was still applying pressure and everything was becoming fuzzy.

Reid blinked a few times to clear his vision. It seemed to help for another ten minutes.

Five more minutes passed and he was beginning to hear sirens from a distance.

"Don't worry, Reid. The medics are almost here," Elle said as she took hold of his hand.

Reid nodded a little bit. Talking would take up the rest of his strength. He did however take his hand out of her's and pushed some stray hair out of her face and examined the cut below her eye and frowned.

Elle knew what the young genius was frowning at and said, "It's only a cut. Nothing some Neosporion and a Band-Aid won't fix."

Reid's frown deepen obvious not impressed with her what she said.

Elle smirked a little and said, "You're the one to talk, Dr. I Got Shot In Shoulder."

Reid looked away from her, upset with what she said especially after everything else she said.

Elle instantly regretted what she said. She was about to correct what she said, but two ambulances pulled up outside the train.

Two medics got out of each ambulance. One set of medics went to the side of the train car that Reid was on, while the other set went to the side that Dr. Deaton was on.

Both sets of medic knowing they couldn't do anything in the train to help Reid and Dr. Deaton, they got them off the train and into separate ambulances as quickly as they could.

Elle, who refused to leave Reid's side, rode with him and the two medics who were helping him.

The rest of the team then got in the SUV they drove to the scene just few hours ago, and followed behind the ambulance, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

Soon after the ambulance took off, Reid welcomed the darkness that had been beckoning for him since he got shot. Besides losing consciousness was better than listening to Elle right then.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy. I'm hoping to post the next chapter by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I was eager to get this next chapter up that I wrote it up last night while was Criminal Minds. This chapter is a bit more dramatic than the last one. Enjoy.

* * *

The first ambulance pulled up in back of the hospital which was also the morgue. The sirens had stopped blaring five miles back, when the person flat-lined. The driver had informed the hospital morgue to that they had another lost life coming to them.

The back doors of the ambulance opened the two medic, who tried to save the person's life got out first. Then they proceed to get the lifeless body out of the back.

The hospital coroner looked at the sheet covered body then at the two medics and asked, "What's their name?"

"Linda Deaten. She was one of the ones from the train hostage situation," one of the medics replied, defeat evident in his voice.

The second ambulance pulled up to the emergency entrance of the hospital. Not second after coming a full stop had the two medics unloaded an unconsicious Reid from the ambulance and rushed him into the hospital.

With an emergency O.R team standing by, Reid was immediately taken up to the O.R, while a nurse in the emergency room looked over Elle, who was beginning to feel a little dizzy, due to the events of the day finally catching up with her

The team, entered the emergency entrance, right behind, the medics, Elle and Reid. Right away one of the nurse directed them to the waiting area.

* * *

After about an hour in the ER waiting room, Elle had joined the team.

After another thirty minutes a doctor showed up and lead the team to the OR waiting room.

Elle sat down in a chair in the far corner of the waiting room with her knees to her chest. She regretted the thing she said to Reid, before the medics showed up and he lost consciousness. She never meant to say what she said. If she could go back she wouldn't have said something that would make him smile and not look away.

Gideon leaned up against a wall and looked at his hands. Reid's blood had been washed off over an hour ago, but it still felt like it was there. The old profiler was impressed with how long Reid held out until help arrived. That was all that was on his mind right now.

JJ sat in a chair in the middle of the waiting room. All it took was one look at Reid after being shot, to permanently burn the image in her mind. She didn't think she'd ever be able to look at him the same way again.

Morgan paced the length of the waiting room. He had just finished calming Garcia down and telling her to stay in Quantico so that she can give Reid a proper welcome home when he got back. Before that, he kept beating himself up for letting Reid go on to that train by himself without some kind of weapon or at least as his backup. Maybe the psycho didn't shoot him, but the person who did will surely pay the price.

Hotch stood in the corner of the waiting room. When Reid had first joined the team. Hotch instantly took a disliking to him. He didn't know why. He still doesn't know, but over the past few years, Hotch came to respect the young man's intelligence. When Reid was promoted to a SSA from a PSA was when Hotch began respecting the young genius and everyday since then.

Three hours had passed since the team was put into the bland waiting room that was full of tension. That meant that Reid had been in surgery for four and a half hours.

Everyone was trapped in their own thoughts.

When the five hour mark passed, the team began to expect the worse and started to get anxious.

Just before the six hour mark passed a doctor walked into the waiting room and said, "Spencer Reid?"

Everyone turned their eyes toward the doctor.

"That's us," Gideon replied.

The doctor walked over to the team as they gathered together and said, "He's out of surgery and in the ICU. It was touch and go for awhile since he lost a lot of blood. The bullet had nicked a main artery, which was the cause for the blood loss. When we were able to close up the artery the rest of surgery went pretty smoothly. The bullet also tore through his clavicle shattering it in half. With much effort and pins we were able to repair it. The pins will also limit mobility in his shoulder for the next few months while it heals. If hadn't been as healthy as he is, he might not have even made it to the hospital. Aside from the surgery, for the next twenty-four to thirty-six hours we'll be keeping him under observation, while his in the ICU. After that we'll put him a private room. Any questions?"

"When will he wake up," Elle asked.

"Not for a few days to say at the least," the doctor replied.

"Why's that," JJ asked.

"Due to the amount of blood he lost, he's body will temporarily try to shut down so that blood can restore itself, basically. Normally it would take weeks for someone to get that much blood back by himself without help. That's why we have him on a blood transfusion to help speed up the process," the doctor explained.

"What's his recovery process going to be like," Gideon asked.

"A lot rest and physical therapy, which he won't be able to start for about a month," the doctor stated.

"When can we see him," Morgan asked.

"Typically after someone undergoes a major surgery like this, we don't normally allow visitors until their awake, but with how long it will be until he's awake, we can a allow two visitors for twenty minutes every hour," the doctor explained.

No one said anything else. The doctor then nodded and walked away, letting the team process all the information.

Hotch looked at his team and said, "Right now, no one is going to see Reid. We're all going to check into the hotel and get some sleep. We all need it."

* * *

Author's Note: I didn't plan on them saying so much. The next chapters will be more thought and what's happening. For those of who who don't know what PSA stands for, Probationary Special Agent. And if I got any of that medical stuff that the doctor said wrong, message me so I can correct it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This chapter has both an equal amount of talking and thoughts. Enjoy

* * *

The next day the team went to the hospital right before visiting hours started so that each team member could be able to see Reid.

The first one to go was Elle. Last night her guilt would not let her sleep. No matter how much her body begged for it, guilt over ruled her until the sun came up. She decided to go see Reid by herself in hopes of clearing her conscious even if Reid didn't hear her.

She entered the room slowly, as if delaying her time. When she got over to the bed she noticed several things about Reid. She noticed how pale he looked from the blood loss. His left shoulder was wrapped in a bandage, that made her think the gunshot wound was worse than the doctor said it was. She knew that wasn't true. If it was, Reid would be covered in wires. The only things Reid had on him at the time was an IV on each hand. One was giving him antibiotics, the other was giving him blood. He also had a nasal cannula supplying him oxygen as he slept. The young profiler also was on heart monitor, which seemed to show he had a slightly off heart beat, due to the lack of blood he had.

Elle pulled up a nearby chair closer to him, and took hold of his hand.

Elle bent her head down and, "I'm sorry, Reid. I shouldn't have said what I said."

For the next fifteen minutes, Elle kept her hand in Reid's and her head bent down.

A nurse had come in told her that her time was up.

* * *

The team took turns seeing Reid. One or two of them would go themselves while the others would go with some one else.

Every few hours, Garcia would call a team member for an update on her boy wonder or to know what his favorite sweet treat was.

As visiting hours came to close, so did the twenty-four hour mark. Depending on the doctors decision, Reid would either be moved to private room or would stay in the ICU for another twelve

The doctor decided to wait another twelve hours and that by time the team gets to the hospital tomorrow, Reid would be in a private room

* * *

When the thirty-six hour mark passed, Reid was put into private room, and was allowed to have visitors for longer periods of time, even though he wasn't awake. The ICU limited the visitors and the time-frame had depending on the patients condition. A private room had limits, but they were listened to very loosely.

Elle took most of the visiting time. She would sit with Reid and just speak to him about whatever she could think, while also apologizing every once in awhile.

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to realize that when visiting hours ended, it had been forty-eight hours since Reid had been shot.

When ever they saw him, they noticed that he wasn't as pale as he was the last they saw him. He looked like his old self again. Now they just had to wait for him to be himself again, by spouting off random statistics no one really cared about.

* * *

Over the next set of visiting hours the team notice him stirring a little bit every once in awhile, but not enough to say he was awake.

While sitting with Reid for the last thirty minutes before visiting hours ended, Elle was sitting with him talking holding his hand, when suddenly felt him squeezing it.

Elle looked up at Reid's eyes and saw that they were open.

"Reid," Elle exclaimed.

Reid open his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Elle stood up and grabbed the cup of water that was next to the hospital bed.

"Here drink some of this," Elle said helping get the cup to his mouth.

After a sips of water Reid pushed the cup away from his mouth then said, "You apologize way to much Greenaway."

Elle stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, then said, "How did you-"

Reid cut her off and said,, "Studies show that when someone was unconscious they can still hear things subconsciously. Then when they wake up, the subconscious memories turn into conscious thoughts. That and you apologized at least fifteen times today."

Elle blushed slightly with embarrassment then realized that Reid woke up at some point earlier today and asked, "When did you exactly wake up?"

"When Morgan was in here sitting in the chair looking at car magazine with models on the cover," Reid confessed. "But I didn't stay awake for very long. Probably no more then five seconds."

"This the longest," Elle asked.

"Only because I'm forcing myself to stay awake to say, you can stop apologizing since I forgive you. I know you didn't mean what you said. I don't hold it against you," Reid explained, tiredness evident in his voice.

"Go to sleep Reid. If you ever want to get out of this place, you need to rest," Elle looking into the genius' eyes and seeing how tire was.

Reid didn't argue with Elle, he was to tired to.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: There's going to be more talking in this one, than the last. Enjoy

* * *

Over the next few days, Everyone sat with Reid, talked to him and gave him an occasional shut up when he ramble.

No one really had to tell Reid what damage the bullet did to his shoulder, he kinda figured out on his own, with a little help from a certain tech goddess. He talked Garcia into texting him his medical report when they talked on the phone for the first time.

Garcia made him swear to make it up to her if she got caught doing this.

* * *

After being the hospital for ten days, Reid was released and cleared to fly back to Quantico with the team.

During the flight, Reid sat by one of the windows, reading a book that JJ had bought him.

Halfway through the flight, Morgan decided to get up and talk to Reid about what happened on the train.

He sat down across from Reid who still absorb into his new book. To get the young profiler's attention the first time, Morgan took the book and closed it.

Reid looked up at the older agent and asked, "What was that for?"

"I am going to talk. You will listen," Morgan replied.

"About what," Reid asked. "Last time I checked I don't need a pep talk for what happened out on the train."

"Reid, you nearly died. You know the damage that's been done to your shoulder. You were unconscious for three whole days. Normally, right now you would be playing chess with Gideon or some card game with JJ. You're not now," Morgan profiled.

"Don't profile me," Reid stated.

"Just tell me what's running through that big brain of yours and then I'll leave you alone," Morgan requested.

Reid looked down at his lap for moment then said, "Something the doctor said when none of you were around."

"What'd he say," Morgan asked, concerned.

Reid looked at Morgan and said, "He said, that there seventy-nine percent chance that I might not regain full motion of my shoulder."

Morgan stared at Reid for a moment then said, "There's a twenty-one percent chance you might. And if there's one thing I've learned about, is that you always beat the odds. You've already beaten the impossible odds more times then I can count since we've met. These odds are nothing compared to what I've seen you beat. You've some of the craziest odds."

"What odds would that be" Reid asked.

"March 2004, the Highway Hitman. The doctor's didn't even think you'd survive past the ICU. The odds then were one in a million chance of survival," Morgan replied. "You beat those odds."

"Those doctors weren't very smart," Reid muttered.

Morgan Chuckled a little bit then said, "Reid, I know that you know, you'll make a full and complete recovery, then come back to team helping catch the next Unsub. Don't listen to what the doctor said. He doesn't know you, nor is he as smart as you."

Reid looked at Morgan and asked, "But what if I don't make a full recovery?"

"You will," Morgan stated. "Just don't let the negativity fill your mind. Just think positive."

"That's kind of hard to do with this job," Reid pointed out.

"Quit doubting yourself, kid," Morgan said. "You understand me?"

"I understand," Reid replied.

"Good," Morgan said, "Besides after the welcome home Garcia is going to be giving you, you'll want to get back to work sooner rather than later."

* * *

Thirty minutes after landing, the team walked into their bullpen on the sixth floor of the BAU.

On Reid's desk was a bouquet of flowers, two plates piled high with peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, and stack of Stephen King books.

Reid stared at the stuff on his desk for a moment then looked at the team who was standing right behind him and asked, "Garcia?"

As if on cue, Garcia came running into the bullpen as fast as here high heels would let her.

"You're back," Garcia said pulling Reid into a hug.

Reid grimaced slightly as Garcia's bear hug pulled on his shoulder.

"Let the man go, Garcia. You're going to hurt him more than he already is," Morgan said to Garcia, coming to Reid's rescue.

Garcia pulled away from Reid and said, "Sorry Reid."

"It's okay," Reid replied as he sat down at his desk and reached for a cookie from the plate closest to him.

"I hope you plan on sharing those," JJ teased him.

Reid's cheeks turned red and said, "You try living off of that horrible hospital food for ten days, then tell me you wouldn't reach for one of Garcia's homemade cookie, before offering them to everyone else."

"Touche'," JJ said finally as she took one of the cookies.

The welcome home party moved from Reid's desk to the Conference Room, where everyone just hung out, talked and joked with each other.

Two hours later, Strauss showed up and ended the cheerful gathering between the team, then ordered Reid to go home.


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

Author's Note: This is the epilogue chapter. It talks about Reid's first day back to full-duty and how the team acts around him. Enjoy. You great and wonderful people have earned it

* * *

Five months later...

It was Reid's first day back to full duty. The first two months of his recovery consisted of sitting at home while going to physical therapy four times a week. The past three months consisted of seating in Garcia's office or sitting at his desk all day while going to physical therapy twice a week.

Now back to full duty, Reid was pretty anxious. Being able to be in the field and traveling with the team again after so long, made him nervous.

For the past five months his profiling skills had been on stand down. Just the thought of profiling another Unsub, made him feel like it was first day as an agent, again.

All this ran through his mind as he drove to the BAU.

* * *

When Reid got off the elevator at the sixth floor, all his worries seemed to melt away.

He knew the team would treat him no different then they have been. They be glad that he was back with them in the field and not cooped up in Garcia's office.

He walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk.

He hadn't been there very long when, Elle and Morgan walked into the bullpen laughing at a joke one of them made.

"Hey kid," Morgan said, when he saw Reid.

"Hey," Reid replied.

"According to Gideon, you're back to full duty as of today," Elle said sitting down at her desk across from Reid.

"I am," Reid confirmed.

"Garcia's probably glad of that," Morgan stated. "For the past three month's she's done nothing but complain about how annoying you are with your statistics."

Reid slouched down into his chair with embarrassment. He knew he had ticked Garcia off more than once over the last three months. A lot times, if he rambled for longer then a minute, she'd give him a murderous shut up look.

"At least he's back with us," JJ said walking into the bullpen, with an arm-load of case files.

The trio of profilers looked at JJ.

"Paperwork or case," Elle looking at the arm-load of case files.

"Right now, it's just paperwork," JJ said replied placing copious amounts of files on each of their desks.

During most of the day, Reid felt like everyone was trying to avoid him, as if they were afraid to ask or say something wrong to him.

Before his lunch break, Strauss had called him into her office to tell him that he would be seeing a shrink who deals with people who went through the same thing he did. He declined to seeing a shrink and left her office without waiting to see her reaction to his declinement.

Another time during the day, Gideon called him into his office to talk about why he declined.

"If I needed to see shrink, I would have seen one right after I got shot. Not five months later, after I've been cleared for work," Reid had replied.

An hour before everyone was to go home, JJ had emerged from her office with a new case.

Reid had been grateful for the case. He'd get to work with the team in the field and not be stuck with Garcia. Which she was probably grateful for also.

Reid had been right about one thing though, his profiling skills needed a tune up and quick if he was going to catch the next trigger happy bastard.

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it, my take on Derailed plus an epilogue to match. Sorry this last chapter is so short. I really didn't know how to write A first day of full-duty, especially for Reid, since he's so complex. Thank you all those who followed, reviewed, shared and favorited.


End file.
